Sasuke's Habits
by lovelesslybeloved
Summary: Sasuke has a habit no one would ever think of for him and Naruto finds out. see what happens, this is yaoi if u havent guessed
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sasuke's Habits

Author: Your's truly

Summary: Naruto thinks back to the first night he had to spend with Sasuke on an A-rank mission. They are both now ANBU.

WARNINGS: This is yaoi that means boyxboy got it? Good. This is starting out teen but it most likely will turn into mature. If you're good I might even throw in a lemon.

Disclaimer:

Me: Sasuke please?

Sas: no

Me: u don't and ill get naru-chan to do it….

Sas: siren doesn't own Naruto or its characters….

Me: thank u….

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

I look back on the day that started the situation I am currently in and I suppose in a way it was my fault and I deserved this. But I can't say I regret the events anymore then Sasuke does now.

"Now we only have two tents and I am making this decision based souly on gender problems. Sakura and I will bunk in one while Sasuke you and Naruto bunk in the second. Now as for guarding terms. I want Sakura to take first, then Naruto, and then Sasuke, then I will finish up the night. Ok?" Kakashi ran over the sleeping arrangements with us as we put up the tents.

"Hn whatever…" Sasuke mumbled turning back towards the tents.

I didn't get a clear view of his face but it made me wonder why he turned back so fast but I paid no mind and shrugged. I was in one of those moods that I didn't really care much about being with Sasuke or not.

We finally got the tents up and started dinner. Before I knew it, it was time for bed. Sasuke and I went to our tent. We turned our backs to each other and changed quickly, then crawled into our bed rolls. Sasuke slept with his back to me on his side. I laid on my back staring up at the ceiling of the tent. A few minutes later and I dozed off. I couldn't fully fall asleep yet since I had next watch and Sakura didn't put much effort into waking me up.

It only felt like a few minutes to me but it must have been the three hours Sakura took for watch. So I stood up and pulled on my sandals and my headband and went out to sit by the fire for my watch.

It was pretty uneventful till about the end of my watch I heard a lot of rustling around in Sasuke and my tent. Now naturally I was concerned so I headed over to our tent and slipped inside since it was almost the end I would wake Sasuke up if he wasn't already.

Once inside my eyes widened and Sasuke immediately jumped me and held my mouth shut.

"You tell anyone and I swear you will be added to my list of people I need to kill before I die. Understand dobe?" Sasuke whispered in my ear menacingly.

I nodded and looked at the small stuffed fox confused.

"Why do you have a stuffed fox?" I asked him as I sat down on my bed roll removing my sandals and headband as Sasuke put his on.

"When I was younger my brother had taken me to a festival and won it for me. It was the first and only stuffed animal I ever had and it is very dear to me and I started sleeping with it when I was younger and now I only use it when I go somewhere dangerous or I feel lonely." Sasuke muttered.

"Really? That is so cool. I have never been to a festival and I have never had a stuffed animal, it must be nice." I closed my eyes in remembrance of my awful childhood.

A few moments passed before Sasuke muttered, "I'll let you have mine if you will be my stuffed animal."

My eyes widened at that after snapping open. "What?" I mumbled.

"Are you deaf?! I said I would give you my fox if you promise to be my stuffed animal or least take its job." Sasuke said annoyed.

I considered what that meant. I would have to sleep in the same bed roll as Sasuke and that would mean that I would have to be held by him and my cheeks turned hot at these thoughts and I nodded subconsciously.

Sasuke picked up the small orange fox and carried him gently over to me and handed him to me. I took him in my hands and felt the soft artificial fur on its small body. Sasuke left the tent then to take look out and I moved my bed roll over to Sasuke's and lay down. I looked at the fox again and saw its small beady black eyes and its fluffy tail and pulled it close to my chest and noticed that it fit right into the small space between my face, neck, and arm in the way I laid side ways and it was comfortable.

My eyes slid close as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up a while later to someone crawling up behind me and sliding their arms around my waist. I almost yelped until I realized it was Sasuke and the deal I had made with him to be his stuffed animal. I snuggled down into the warmth of the blankets and Sasuke's arms. I smiled contentedly as I fell asleep again.

The rest of the mission went like that until the fighting came and I got seriously injured and had to be rushed back to Konoha for medical treatment. During my time in the hospital Sasuke would stay in my room insisting that he had reasons of his own to stay with me all the time. He even argued with the nurses about his staying in my room over nights. Then he argued again about not having someone check up on us every hour on the hour like regularly they would. He won both arguments.

So on my fist night in the hospital while the small fox sat on my side table, Sasuke laid on my bed and slept with me in his arms gently.

After I was discharged I was ordered to take it easy for a couple days and Sakura had come to help me home since yesterday she had argued with Sasuke about going home and getting some good home rest and food before seeing me again since he looked like crud. She won.

I got back to my apartment to find it tore apart as it normally was when I left it. The usual I assumed were the culprits but there was nothing I could do about and of course Sakura blamed my poor house keeping skills on the mess instead of taking in the consideration of intruders.

I said nothing about the problem I had with them until later that afternoon Sasuke showed up and noticed immediately my apartment conditions and knew. He had been to my apartment before and knew that I was cleaner then this. He looked at me saying through out eye contact that he would talk to me about this after he got Sakura to leave. So Sasuke then proceeded in arguing with Sakura about who should take care of me while I watched in some amusement and some hope that Sasuke would win. I wasn't sure of my feelings yet but I figured the more time I spent with Sasuke I more I would come to understand my feelings for the raven head.

Finally Sasuke won and Sakura left. Sasuke came over then and lay down on my bed with me and held me as we began to talk.

"What is up with those guys and breaking into your apartment? Why not someone else's?" Sasuke asked.

"Because they don't have a hated fox demon in them, Sasuke, don't worry about it though I will clean as soon as I am able." I told him.

"That's why you're not allowed at festivals isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Ok that is it for now tell me what you think of this and I promise it will get better and I will get around to finishing my W-Juliet story but I most likely wont go anywhere with the "it all started in therapy one" so tell me if you want to take that one over and I will talk to you about it

Yours truly,

Black Siren Half-Demon


	2. Chapter 2

Siren: well I am back with Chapter two of, Sasuke's Habits I want to take time to thank the lovely eight people who reviewed!

Rika'sGrayWolf

kyuubi's-kit13

yamano ringo

shonen ai fanatic 14

hungryblood

Shadow Kitsune67

Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune

lonelykitsune

Thank you so much it is because of you people this is up.

Now the disclaimer, Gaara!

Gaara: glares at me hatefully

Siren: please?

Gaara: Hn….she doesn't own us, she barely owns her clothes.

Siren: that was just mean Gaara…..sniffles T.T

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"That's why you're not allowed at festivals isn't it?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded as my mangled body rested in his arms, as we sat on my messy bed, in my trashed room.

"This isn't fair, they don't even get to know Naruto, and they think that because you have the Kyuubi in you makes you a demon. Well it doesn't, in fact I think that they are the demons not you Naruto." Sasuke told me as he stared at my scratched up wall.

I looked up at him wide eyed that he thought that strongly about the villagers' treatment towards me. Then I closed my eyes and smiled gently. Of all the reactions Sasuke could have had towards me, scolding the village was not what I had in mind. But I appreciated it.

"You know if you started living with me, your stuff wouldn't get trashed." Sasuke said looking down at me in the eyes since our mini conversation promising a talk after Sakura was gone.

"I couldn't do that to you Sasuke, then all of your stuff would get trashed and the villagers would hate me more because I was living with you. They might get ideas that we are together." I told him, blushing at the last comment in the sentence.

"So? Let them think what they want, you and I will know what is really going on, besides I insist. On top of that, if you plan to keep your end of the bargain with trading for my stuffed animal, it would be easier at my home." Sasuke said smirking that smirk that basically said, 'give it up Naruto, you lost to me again'.

I sighed and nodded. I went to stand up to get packing before Sasuke pulled me back down.

"Tomorrow, tonight we will spend here." Sasuke said as he pulled the blankets in order to lay down with me.

"Ok, but Sasuke?" I said before going to bed.

"What is it?" he replied curious to what I could want.

"Can I get in the shower? I haven't had one in about 4 days you know?" I smiled my fox grin and scratched the back of my neck.

Sasuke sighed and helped me up. He took me to the bathroom and sat me on the toilet seat cover before leaving to go get me clean clothes for bed. Once he returned he went to the facet to start the water. Then he turned back to me and helped me stand to start undressing.

Sasuke had no problem seeing me naked; we had gone to the hot spring many times after sparing together. So after I was stripped down Sasuke stripped down and helped me into the shower. We washed up Sasuke washing me back, and I his. We then both got out, Sasuke helping me, both got into sleeping clothes, Sasuke helping me with this also.

After we were dresses I finally noticed Sasuke's normally spiked hair, down and straight.

"So how do you keep your hair up? Hairspray? Gel?' I teased him.

"Dobe, why does it matter?" he asked getting me to bed and laying me down near the wall under my window.

"I want to know that's all" I said shrugging the best I could with my arm and shoulder bandaged.

"Do you want tea before bed?" Sasuke asked stand beside bed.

"That would be nice, the tea powder in the pantry next to the fridge." I told him sitting up in bed as Sasuke left to the kitchen that was really trashed.

I heard him pick the kettle up, fill it with water and turn the stove on. Then he went digging around in the pantry for the packets of flavored tea to put in the cups he found in the cupboards above the sink.

After he found the tea packets, he returned for the few minutes before the kettle whistled called him back. He retuned a moment later cups in hand. He handed me mine and he sat on the edge of the bed to drink his.

We drank in silence, Sasuke looked like he was thinking about something, and I didn't want to disturb him. After I finished I gave Sasuke the cup and he took it out to the kitchen while I slid down into bed comfortably. Sasuke returned then and slid in behind me and cuddled with me till we both nodded off to dream laid for the night.

I awoke the next morning to the slamming of the cupboard and a string of colorful curses.

I sat up and slowly stood and waddled into my kitchen.

"Tell me you have more then just tea, milk, and ramen…." Sasuke said while getting a chair for me to sit in while in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I have lettuce in the fridge, and some chips in the pantry, I can't keep a lot of food around because of the people who break in." I told him.

"Well then let's go get packed up so we can go to my house and have a real breakfast that isn't instant noodles." Sasuke said moving me into the bed room area of my apartment and getting my small backpack.

He put in the few outfits of orange I had, then put in my scrolls, ninja weapons, and my walrus night hat.

"This is everything you own?" Sasuke questioned when he saw that my bag wasn't really all that full.

"Well yeah….I don't have much money to get new clothes often so that is about all I can afford." I told him.

"Well we will have to go get you some more clothes, maybe we can ask Sakura to go, she can help you be more 'fashionable' or whatever." Sasuke said zipping the bag up and shrugging it onto his shoulders.

He then came over and picked him up in a similar way to how the groom picks his bride up to carry her over the threshold. I blushed as he walked out of my messy apartment and out of the apartment building and then roof to roof towards the Uchiha mansion.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Siren: well that is it for now, tell me what you think, force your friends to read it and tell me what they think and so on, any way, I hope you like this chapter, I think by chapter 4 I will be back in present day for Naruto, where he and Sasuke are ANBU. At least that is the plan


	3. Chapter 3

Siren: well I have returned again to give u chapter three of Sasuke's Habits!

(Group of people in the background cheer unenthusiastically)

Siren: oh shut up, anyway I have new reviewers that need thanking

Non Innocent angel

Crazy-Hanyou-Ninja

Mantineus

Fat Anorexic 

makacatori 

SunlightxShinobi

Exploded Toilet Bowl- I thank u for the review really I do but I don't post these stories to get told that I have to do this, this, and this, leave my writing alone. Who do u think u r to tell me whether or not I have potential? U r not god or the president or anyone of great political importance so leave this story alone or leave nicer reviews thank u and have a nice day

Siren: now, also back from previous chapters

kyuubi's-kit13 

Rika'sGrayWolf

Siren: moving on, this time for the disclaimer….Kakashi!

Kak: why do I have to do this again?

Siren: if u don't, I don't give u back ur porn….

Kak: Siren doesn't own Naruto and most likely never will.

Siren: thank u tosses him porn

Kak: cuddles book to chest

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

I looked around the huge kitchen as I sat in one of Sasuke's kitchen table chairs. Sasuke was in the process of making breakfast for him and me.

"I can cook you know? You don't have to cook for me." I told Sasuke as he went back to the stove.

"It's alright Naruto, you're injured, and I can handle it" Sasuke said putting the plates and bowls on the table filled with food I have only dreamt of.

Sasuke sat down across from me at the round kitchen table and began to eat shortly afterwards. I joined him in eating the meal, slowly, savoring each bite as it entered my mouth.

Soon though we had finished and Sasuke cleaned up while I sat back trying to get up to help. But every time I did he either pushed me back down on the chair gently or sat me back down himself. It irked me but at the same time made me realize my secrete love for him more. Yes it was around this time I had realized I loved him. I didn't know why I did. Especially since I knew the love I had for Sasuke was forbidden.

In Konoha it was forbidden to love the same gender and to love your family in anyway except that which is expected of the normal family. I hated this law and argued with Tsunde on it frequently now that I understood it. But I didn't have much to worry about with getting Sasuke to like me. He wanted to restore his clan and he obviously can't do that with a male.

Sasuke said something I didn't hear since I was in my own little world. He repeated it louder.

"Naruto I can take you back to my room now." He said holding his hand out to help me up.

I looked up at him and almost started crying. I loved him so much but I couldn't be with him. Sasuke looked at me concerned and knelt down to my eye level as a tear escaped my hold.

"Naruto…What's wrong?" he asked in the most gentle voice I have ever heard from him.

"…Nothing Sasuke, my arm is just bothering me that's all." I lied to him.

He could never know the truth.

Sasuke went to get me more pain killers while I wiped my tears away on my sleeve to my orange jacket.

The rest of the day resulting in, me laying, on the couch, my head on Sasuke's lap as we read.

When night fall came we talked some tired of just laying there reading. We eventually got to talking about dating and who we thought was hot or not. Thinking back on this now it reminded me of how a bunch of girls have their girl chats.

"Come on Naruto there has to be a girl you like now...? What about Sakura?" Sasuke asked smirking that devilish smirk of his.

"Nope not saying, all I will say is that I do have some one and they live here in Konoha but I could never be with them. You know?" I replied to him knowing that inside this was tearing me apart.

"Alright, we will play 20 questions over her, I'll ask one then you ask one. Deal?" Sasuke asked me helping me sit down comfortably on the couch.

Sasuke went to go get a tablet while I nervously chewed on my lip, a habit I picked up as of late. Sasuke returned a moment later with two tablets and pens. He hand me one and a pen as well. He then pulled up a chair to sit across from me.

"Ok I'll go first. Is she our age?" Sasuke asked clicking his pen so that the point was extended and ready to write.

"Yes. Does your girl live in the village?" I asked back, clicking my pen so the point also extended as Sasuke recorded my answer and nodded with confirmation to my question.

"Does she have light colored hair like blonde or pink?" Sasuke asked.

"No. Does your girl have dark colored hair?" I asked back.

"No, she doesn't, does your girl have a large family?" Sasuke asked thinking in lines of Hinata.

"No, does your girl, um, is she a ninja?" I asked starting to run out of ideas to ask about.

"Yes she is a ninja. Is your's a chunnin like us?" Sasuke asked hoping he was right on assuming my 'girl' was a ninja as well.

"Ya she is..." I said trailing off from my sentence unable to continue on with the charade.

"Naruto is everything ok?" Sasuke asked noticing the change in my demeanor.

"No everything isn't ok. My emotions are going hay-wire and I can't think straight" I told him standing up and walking towards the chair he sat in.

He gulped deeply in his throat as I walked towards him, my bangs covering my eyes.

"What is the cause of this? Is it the meds?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"No it is you, I know it is forbidden but I love you Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan."


	4. Chapter 4

Siren: Hello! Welcome back to "Sasuke's Habits"

(Crowd cheers unenthusiastically)

Siren: oh whatever anyway, here r the new-b reviewers that said thanks for the story Siren.

Mint Pizza Queen

CaveDwellers

Draco MalfoyGirl 16

Byakugan Hyuga

Shadow Kitsune67

takuya

wormbate

SoSickOfNyQuil

Sadistic Kakashi-FotJNB

And back from before!

Mantineus

Rika'sGrayWolf

Exploded Toilet Bowl

Fat Anorexic

Siren: and now for the beautiful disclaimer done by...Iruka!

Iruka: Sure! Siren doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Siren: thank u for doing it with out complaint, now onto the story!

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Ok any minute now, Sasuke will wake up and he won't remember what happened and I will be safe. Or at least that is what I am hoping for.

See as soon as I told Sasuke he kind of...well he...Passed out! Ok I made Sasuke pass out and I feel bad about it but he didn't have to pass out on top of me. Plus make me worried on whether or not he will accept me or turn me down like every other person who swooned over him.

It feels like it has been an hour but I can't tell. I really hope he wakes up soon I can't feel my bad arm. Oh well this is worth it he feels so good on top of me. But I can't let him do this, if any body found out it would ruin him.

"Sasuke...Wake up please..." I said trying to shake him awake as best I could.

"Huh?" he groaned waking up some.

"Please get up and leave..."I said depressed with the knowledge that he would reject me.

"Why would I do...Oh...no wait, Naruto?" Sasuke said pushing himself off of me.

I didn't give him a chance.

"No! I can't take the chance leave ok!? Send Kakashi or Iruka to take care of me I don't want to be around you." I yelled as I laid on the floor my teary gaze held away from Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke sighed as he stood up fully. He got his stuff gathered that he would need and stood at the door way.

"Just so you know, I feel the same about you, but since you don't want to be around me, I'll leave." Sasuke said shutting the door after him.

It took me a full two minutes to realize what he said. Once I did I stood up and winced, the pain medicine wore off. I limped out of the building and into the heavy rain that quickly soaked my clothes.

"Sasuke!" I yelled for him but nothing returned my call except for a clap of thunder.

It was then that I also realized that I had kicked Sasuke out of his own home. Dang it I was stupid!

I yelled for him again I limped my way through the rain. As I went I noticed someone coming up the road under an umbrella. As they grew near they noticed me and tripped me purposely and spat at me.

"Worthless monster" the man said to me and kicked my already bruised ribs.

I knew I wouldn't be able to get up now. The rain was too heavy and I was too injured.

"Sasuke..." I whimpered before I passed out as another person came to me.

As I came to the first this I noticed was that I wasn't cold. I was dry and warm and I felt safe yet sore.

I peeled my eyes open to meet a mess of navy locks. My eyes widened as Sasuke's scent filled my nose. I tried so hard to crawl out of his hold. I didn't remember or think about anything except the shame I would bring him if anyone found out.

"Hush, Naruto, it's alright. Be still you 'll hurt yourself again." Sasuke voice said gently as he stroked my hair.

"I don't want to shame you." I sobbed the tears flowing freely from my pain inside and physical.

"You won't we are in the privacy of my own home." Sasuke voice said soothing me a degree.

Then everything came back to me; His confession, the rain, everything.

"Did you mean what you said, at the doorway?" I asked using my bangs to hide my doubt from Sasuke.

"I have never been so sure of anything then I am about this." Sasuke said smiling as he pushed my bangs away to reveal teary eyes.

"Sasuke?" I said his name and it felt good on my lips.

"Yes?" he said.

"Hold me and promise never to let go. Ok?" I asked as more tears flowed.

He pulled me into his arms and snuggled his face into my hair as I clutched his shirt tightly. This must be what paradise feels like.


	5. Chapter 5

Siren: ok yell at me now. I am sooo sorry I didn't update for sooo long. I was actually surprised I didn't have hate mail but I didn't and in honor of that I bring u, Sasuke's Habit: Chapter 5!

Siren: for disclaimer...Shikamaru!

Shika: huh? Oh...yea she doesn't own us...

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

He pulled me into his arms and snuggled his face into my hair as I clutched his shirt tightly. This must be what paradise feels like.

I don't know how long we laid there; it must have been about an hour. But my medication was wearing off and I needed to go to the restroom.

"Sasuke, I really need to get up...ok?" I asked and glanced up at the raven haired avenger.

"Yeah sure." He said standing up to head to the kitchen.

I headed to the bathroom to take care of my medication and business and was out later. Sasuke was still in the kitchen, cooking something. What, I couldn't tell. So I headed in to the kitchen to see what he was cooking.

"Hey Naruto..." Sasuke said stirring something in a pot over the open flame on the stove.

"Hey Sasuke...what are you cooking that smells so yummy?" I asked moving to work over his shoulder and winced when I moved to my tip toes.

"Here" he murmured moving out of the way so I could see the macaroni cooking and the cheese not far away from the stove.

"What is this?" I asked.

I think I know what it is but I wasn't sure, and having never tasted it made me even less sure.

"Are you kidding me? It is Macaroni and cheese." He said moving me out of the way so he could finish making it.

"Oh well I have heard of it but never tasted it. You keep forgetting Sasuke, I have the Kyuubi in me, every time I go to the market to get food, and I can only get the spoiled rotten crap, except ramen and other canned foods. I could never get good cheese." I told him pouting and turning away.

"I am sorry, you're right I do keep forgetting because all I have ever known is Naruto, not Kyuubi; and I'm hoping that is the person I fell in love with..." he said coming to hug me from behind.

I released my pout and smiled up at him. I nodded and he sat me down in a kitchen chair to stay near him while he cooked food for our dinner.

Soon it was done and we ate in peaceful solitude. Then we finished. Once again I offered to help clean up but Sasuke wouldn't have any of it. So I sat on the kitchen chair again and waited for him to finish so we could go sit on the couch together.

Then we sat on the couch together and watched the light rain through the living room window.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Siren: ...and that is where the writer's block cuts me off...i am soo sorry once again

It is late and short, but since it is summer I should be able to do more, more often


	6. Chapter 6

Siren: well, I am back again! Much shorter waiting time I know! But I think for the first time I was added to favorites and alert list by the same person!! I was soo happy!! Sooo in honor of whomever it was! (Poor memory sorry person, you know who you are!) I bring you, Sasuke's Habit: Chapter 6!!!

Siren: and the disclaimer!!...Sakura!

Sakura: She doesn't own us...or Sasuke-kun! He is mine I tell you mine!!

Siren: O.O um...fangirlism...a horrible disease that plagues many!

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Then we sat on the couch together and watched the light rain through the living room window.

Soon, 10:30 rolled around and I was getting tired and I think secretly so was Sasuke. So we headed to Sasuke's huge bedroom so we could change and go to sleep. (They are in Sasuke's house, as mentioned in chapter...4 I think...)

I pulled on my regular jamies while Sasuke stripped down to his boxers. Yes the brave avenger sleeps in his blue boxers. I giggled a little but at Sasuke's look I stopped not wanting to explain my giggle. Then Sasuke helped me with my medication and we then got into bed. I still held my duty as Sasuke's stuffed fox. Mine sat on the night-stand on the side I sleep on. I smiled happily as I snuggled into Sasuke's chest. See another of Sasuke's habits is that what ever he sleeps on, the head has to be under his chin so he can rest on it.

I sighed as the medicine kicked in and I feel asleep peacefully.

When I awoke the next morning, quit early too, I was slightly startled that it was knocking that had roused me from my slumber.

I sat up as Sasuke stood from bed and pulled on a pair of sweat pants that were lying on the floor beside the door. He then moved to the door and mumbled, "I'll be back". I nodded as I lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. Unsuccessfully I might add. So I decided to get up and join Sasuke in seeing who decided it was so important that they had to disturb us so early in the morning.

When I got to the door I was surprised to see Hinata at the door.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised as I walked up to Sasuke and the blushing Hinata.

"Well...um... I heard you got injured so I asked Kakashi-sensei where you were so I could...um...give you this..." she said holding out a small pouch.

"Thanks but what is it?" I asked taking it and opening it to look inside.

"It is a healing pill from my clan's doctor. He said it will help heal your injuries faster." She mumbled.

"Thanks Hinata" I said and hugged her gently, cautious of my arm.

Her face got as red as an apple. I thought it was cute but I still loved Sasuke. After I few more minutes of idle chit chat Hinata left, claiming she had a mission with Kiba, even though it was Sunday and we never had missions on Sundays.

I smiled at the fuming Sasuke as he shut the door and headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

"What's wrong? Jealous I hugged Hinata and not you this morning?" I teased as I set the pills on the counter with the rest on my medication.

"Keep teasing, payback will come when you are well!" he said looking over his shoulder in the scary 'Sasuke' kind of way.

I gulped and hid behind the chair I was now sitting in.

"Be gentle!" I pleaded.

He just chuckled and finished making us toast and cereal with a glass of orange-strawberry-banana juice.

After breakfast Sasuke brought up a necessity for us.

"Naruto, I need groceries, do you want to come with me?" Sasuke asked as we sat on the couch.

"I don't think that is a good idea Sasuke. The festival starts in a three days and the people start to get testy and a little more cruel towards me around this time." I said thinking about all the birthdays I had to stay cooped up in my apartment because of the hateful ways of the people.

"Why do look sadder then normal, I mean you look sad because you can't go to the festival I know but still it looks worse now." Sasuke said going to the door to get his shoes on.

"Because this festival is also when my birthday is; this is the celebration festival for when the nine tailed fox was sealed away, my birthday." I said.

"Oh..." Sasuke mumbled standing at the doorway with his head held down.

"Well I am going to go shopping now, do you want anything specific?" Sasuke asked after a moment.

"Nope! Whatever you want Sasuke!" I said putting a fake smile on.

Sasuke looked worried but said nothing as he left.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Siren: READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!! The next chapter is put in Sasuke's point of view as he goes shopping, picking out a gift for Naruto's b-day and hearing the nasty remarks of the villagers so, I hope I don't get trashed talked for the next chapter as I release my inner cruelty!


	7. Chapter 7

Siren: Alright, so here is chapter 7, I think I am spoiling you people by giving you guys the chapters so close together. Well don't get use to it! This is only because I have a break in my job and nothing better to do! So bleh!

Siren: anyway for disclaimer...!

Neji: As it is my destiny I shall do it this time, she does not own any of us for that is what fate set for her!

Siren: right...anyway...on to the story! By the way if you have a favorite character that you want to do the disclaimer, say so in your review and I will be glad to drag them in to do it!

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Nope! What ever you want Sasuke!" I said putting a fake smile on.

Sasuke looked worried but said nothing as he left.

(Now this will be in Sasuke's point of view while he goes shopping!)

I walked through the streets of Konoha trying to avoid my many fan girls. But some how I made it to the market unnoticed. That is to be expected since most of the town is getting ready for the festival.

I went through and picked up a couple of vegetables and fruits figuring Naruto has never had any of them either. I picked up a lot of the stuff Naruto had never had the chance to get, wanting him to get a variety of different foods.

Once I finished there I went and started looking for a gift for Naruto when Sakura came up to me.

"Hey Sasuke-kun what are you doing shopping in this part of town?" she asked me as we continued to walk.

"Well I am looking for a gift for my...friend's birthday." I told her unsure how to tell her I was now dating Naruto.

"Well is this friend a boy or a girl?" she asked, probably trying to help.

"A boy." I told her almost immediately.

"Ok, well why don't you try to get him something that he needs?" Sakura tried.

Does Naruto need anything? I don't think so...well new clothes but that is something he needs to be with me to do. Other wise I think he is ok.

"I don't think he needs anything, well new clothes but he sort of has to be with me to pick them out you know? I don't really know his style well enough." I told her.

"Ok then how about...something he wants? More Kunai? Or maybe you could get him a jewel dagger?! They are all the rage! It looks like a necklace charm but it is actually a dagger! That would be cool...but then again it is kind of feminine...why don't you just take him to the festival for his birthday?" Sakura suggested.

There was an idea, dress Naruto up and take him out to something he has never been to!

"Thanks Sakura that is a great idea..." I said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before running back to the house.

On my way back though I ran into a few of the villagers.

"Oh I hope that demon boy doesn't show up! Remember the first festival he showed up to! It was horrible!" said one of the villagers.

This caught my interest and I moved in to stand at the stand closest to the gossip group.

"I know, my husband went out and took care of him though beat up the little bastard monster!" said another one of the ladies.

"I hope he washed his hands after that, touching the abomination like that! Disgusting!" said another.

I couldn't take much more of them bad mouthing Naruto like this.

"If he ever shows up at our festival again my husband said he is going to kill him!" squealed the first lady who had spoken earlier.

"Shut up you stupid ladies! Have you ever gotten to know the boy who holds the demon within? You should worship him! Without him that demon would have had no one to seal it and our village would have been destroyed! But instead you shun and hate him! I believe you are the true demons and monsters in this village, not Naruto Uzamaki!" I yelled at them then spit on the ground near where there feet were.

I then proceeded to walk away from them towards the house. My blood was boiling. It was so stupid, how they treated him when most never even met him.

I made it home shortly after that.

While I was cooking dinner Naruto came in and put both of his arms around my neck.

"Thank you Sasuke for standing up for me in the village." He whispered in my ear.

"How did you know?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"I had a clone follow you when you were gone over an hour and saw everything. Thank you!" he said.

"I see you are feeling better, how is your arm?" I asked after a moment while Naruto still hugged me.

"A little tender but by tomorrow morning I should be ready to go on missions again. Because of Kyuubi I heal faster then normal people." He said looking over my shoulder at the bags of food.

"What is all that?" he asked.

"Fruit and vegetables, I figured that you had never tasted any of them before." I told him while I stirred the pot of spaghetti.

"Sasuke you are the best!" he exclaimed while he went to sit down at the table in the kitchen while I worked.

"Hey Naruto, tomorrow would you maybe like to go get a Yukata for the festival?" I asked when the food was almost done.

"Sasuke I can't go to the festival..." he said smiling sadly.

"Well I am going to take you, no one will argue with me since I am the last remaining Uchiha heir, besides, Tsunde wouldn't mind I bet." I told him

"Well...ok but I want to get Tsunde's permission before we go shopping tomorrow..." he said.

I nodded and finished making dinner.

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Siren: ok next chapter- once again more harsh words from the villagers and I need some ideas for Yukatas for Naruto and Sasuke, don't know what a Yukata is? http://en. there and get educated and be as creative as you want! Also if I like the idea enough I might draw Naruto and or Sasuke in the Yukata and post it at deviant art

http:// lovelesslybeloved. check me out then!


	8. if you want the story continued

Author note...

Well...I am seriously considering dropping Sasuke's Habit

No one reads what I am asking of them, I got one person who gave me an idea for their yukatas. ONE! You know what that tells me? You don't really care

I have another story in the works but it isn't a fan fiction so I am not sure where to post it so if you have an idea of where I can post it or want to read it tell me and I will email it to u, u know?

So unless I get some like, 10 reviews saying no don't cancel it or at least another 2 ideas...I am canceling it, you guys have till Sunday where I am living, that gives you...three days. Ok? It isn't that hard!

I think that is it...yeah...oh! I am looking to start a joint story with anybody who is willing to put up with me! Any anime, if I don't know it I will do research...but I do want to start another fan fiction, but I want people to like it and want to read it so...tell me what you want!

I'm outta here!

Halfdemongirl92


	9. Chapter 8

Siren: well I am soooo sorry for the wait I have had really bad writer's block but now I hope to be back in full swing 

disclaimer dude: she does not own Naruto and or the Characters

Siren: thank u mister disclaimer guy now! on to the Story!

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sasuke and I stood outside of the Uchiha Complex getting ready to head to Tsunada's office in the center of the Village. The sun shone brightly down on our skin and now that my injuries were completely healed I was moving much better and with a lot more energy. We started walking and I began to notice that the farther into town we got the greater the hate was sent in my general direction but just as Sasuke had promised, no one said anything.  
After a short walk we made it to Tsunada's office with no problems and entered quickly. "Hello boys, what can I help you with today?" she asked a light blush on her cheeks from drinking. "I wanted to know if it was OK that Naruto went to the Village Festival at the end of the week." Sasuke said straight froward and to the point. "Hm...I see no problem with it as long as Sasuke is with you Naruto. I know how the villagers get around this time concerning you." Tsunada said becoming serious.  
I looked down ashamed and nodded briefly before Sasuke took my hand We bowed and left to go shopping for my yukata.(Did you all go educate yourselves on them?)

NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

I came out of the dressing room for what seemed like the billionth time that day with yet another Yukata on. This one happened to be red with orange and black leaves with white accents on the leaves. i must admit i liked this one the best.  
Sasuke looked at it with fine detail. Since he was from the prestigious Uchiha clan, even though almost everyone was gone, Sasuke still had many of his old Yukatas.  
So with his title he also got a store to accept me and help me find a Yukata. "I don't know, what do you think Naruto? Do you like it?" Sasuke asked me. "I do! It fits really well and i like the colors." I told him as i grabbed the sleeves twirling slightly. Sasuke merely smiled and nodded at the pissed store clerk. I moved back into the dressing room to change back into my normal clothes while Sasuke went to pay. It took me a while to accept Sasuke paying for something as expensive as a Yukata. Though Sasuke just kept picking on me until i agreed. I came out and made my way toward Sasuke while carring the Yukata in my hands. Sasuke turned around as i came up to him. At that point Sasuke took my hand and led me out of the store. We walked back toward the Uchiha Complex to look through Sasuke's Yukata's to find a matching one. Of course though on the way back the villagers couldn't handle me in their midst any longer. i could hear their words but i ignored them and Sasuke heard them too because he looked to my face to gage my expression multiple times. i just smiled. i wouldn't let Sasuke get worked up over me. so i lied and faked my smile like i always did. Although by the time we made it back to the Uchiha complex i was near tears. It was hard to be so hated. Sasuke just pulled me to him as i cried. It was comforting. The next four days passed like a dream. Sasuke wouldn't let me leave the Complex without him and decided that tomorrow at the festival he was going to spoil me rotten. I of course objected but he insisted so i let it pass. Now tomorrow at the festival i knew i was going to have a good time mainly because Sasuke was going to be there with me. NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Siren: OK that's it for now i left it on a cliffy on purpose so i will keep writing it...cuz i hate cliffies also! if u read my story Aphrodisiac and you had wanted another chapter i did that too recently so check it out!!


End file.
